Hoppy the Bunny
"Be careful with that bunny. I've heard a thing about him...." - Video Tape Guy when describing Hoppy the Bunny Removed from service after the possible murder of Stephen Herd, Hoppy the Bunny is once again activated on the new site, Hoppy's Fright Fest. Programmed with the ability to scare humans and use environmental noise to its advantage, Hoppy the Bunny sure does know how to play with its prey. Appearance Decorated with sky blue fur, this bunny sports a white underbelly matching the eyes sockets and snout. The sky blue skin palette clashes against the red bow tie and dark blue, almost purple eyes. Creation Being the first animatronic created by Hoppy CEO, Hoppy the Bunny was the most experimental of its kind. The idea of Hoppy the Bunny came to the Announcer while tending his garden after a long day of painting the house blue. His son Joe had come home with a bunny that he was awarded at the fair and due to the natural instinct of the bunny, it jumped away from his son's hand and accidentally rammed into the newly blue painted wall. Disappointed that his labor was no use, the Announcer went into his house and sat at his desk, the thought of the bunny ramming into his newly painted wall teased him with an idea, the idea for the first animatronic, Hoppy the Bunny. History After a few years working in Hoppy's Family Diner, the animatronic malfunctioned and was placed in the storage room to be fixed. Around noon that evening, when the staff went to fix Hoppy the Bunny, he was gone. A search for the bunny started and was named "Hoppy's Jumpy Adventure" on various news channels and newspapers. Weeks after, Hoppy was found with a corpse of a child, Stephen Herd, who had gone missing a few weeks prior and around the same time Hoppy the Bunny went missing. After an investigation, Hoppy the Bunny was given back to the establishment but news articles quickly spread the word about the murder and correlation between the two cases, causing the diner to close down. Behavior Mentioned by the Video Tape Guy, Hoppy the Bunny was never the same after the investigation and will wander around the establishment on its own. It follows the closest noise sounds, in this case, the office, the Puppet Duo or children to make them fall into a false sense of security. Once it makes its way out of the Storage Room, Hoppy the Bunny would wonder the restaurant, often taking a similar route to the Puppet Duo as they create the most noise before arriving in the office. Hoppy the Bunny's new system will cause it to use the environmental sounds to drive the children mad, leading them to his arms and killing them. The more time Hoppy the Bunny spends analyzing the children, the more clever he becomes to capture them and killing them. Timeline * Wednesday, January 15, 1975 - Hoppy the Bunny is created * Thursday, April 17, 1975 - Hoppy the Bunny was put into service * Wednesday, January 28, 1976 - Hoppy the Bunny was found near the body of Stephen Herd * Monday, November 22, 1976 - Hoppy the Bunny is returned to Hoppy's Fun Land after the investigation * Friday, December 30, 1977 - Hoppy the Bunny is replaced by Toy Hoppy around the fair and is placed inside the establishment along with all the other retired animatronics * Monday, April 3, 1978 - Further investigation leads to Hoppy the Bunny being discontinued for the possible murder of Stephen Herd * Tuesday, April 4, 1978 - Hoppy the Bunny and Toy Hoppy are moved to the Storage Room and discontinued * Friday, October 8, 1993 - Hoppy the Bunny is reactivated and programmed with a new system giving him an audio file player and better mobility * Monday, May 11, 1998 - Hoppy the Bunny is discontinued after the relocation of Hoppy's Fright Fest * Friday, August 20, 2004 - A Withered Hoppy is found alongside the discontinued Hoppy the Bunny and Toy Hoppy Trivia * Hoppy the Bunny was heavily based on Bonnie from Five Nights At Freddy's ** The scheme color Hoppy uses is the same as Toy Bonnie does in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 ** The torn arm refers to Withered Bonnie from Five Nights At Freddy's 2 *** Originally it was also going to have a missing face * Withered Hoppy was originally going to have a fork of its right hand as it was used to teach children how to eat * Withered Hoppy is the preincarnation of the newly improved Hoppy the Bunny, or rather the suit that has the soul of Stephen Herd ** Stephen Herd was one of the many children that were murdered during the Winter of 1975 alongside Joe Timothy, Clara McClair, Julio Torres, Dean and Nickolas Smith, and Joshua Jackson * Due to the original heavy built Hoppy the Bunny had, it was implied that he, among another few, are responsible for the death of the Announcer during the mysterious night call towards the night guard of Monday, October 29, 2001 * Hoppy is the only animatronic to be featured as the face of both establishments and appear on every poster * During one of the videotapes recording section, Video Tape Guy refers to an ambient sound in the background he keeps hearing and leaves to investigate. He never returns again during the events of the story and is assumed 'dead' Category:Skyboy001 Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Terror At Hoppy's